


First Date!

by Mashiiron



Series: Mashiiron's WhiteRose Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, White Rose Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiiron/pseuds/Mashiiron
Summary: Modern a.u. for the first prompt.Italicized words represent thought dialogue.Thanks for reading!





	First Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Modern a.u. for the first prompt.
> 
> Italicized words represent thought dialogue.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
The snow haired heiress walked through the streets of Vale, on her way to a cafe that she and Ruby often frequented. _"I wonder why that dolt seemed so nervous when she asked me to study today?"_ Weiss couldn't figure out why Ruby had seemed so nervous, they always came to this cafe to study. Ruby was never nervous asking Weiss to study or hang out, they were best friends after all. Shaking the questions building up in her mind Weiss concluded that it was merely a Ruby thing.  
  
Weiss entered the cafe and scanned the patrons for her friend. Cerulean met silver as the pair locked eyes from across the room. Ruby visibly stiffened from the eye contact and began to fidget as Weiss began to walk over to the table she was currently situated at.  
  
"H-hey Weiss, t-thanks for coming." Ruby said as she continued to fidget in her seat.  
  
Weiss raised a brow as she sat across from Ruby. "No problem Ruby, but is something wrong? Why do you seem so nervous?"  
  
Ruby stiffened, "Nervous? Me? I'm not nervous. Nope, not one bit Weiss. Why would I be nervous? We're just two friends who came to study, heheh."  
  
"Alright seriously, why are you so nervous? If you lie to me again Ruby Rose I'm going home" Weiss shot back with a deadpan stare.  
  
"I'm not nervous though, seriously."  
  
Weiss got up from her chair and began walking out of the cafe.  
  
"Weiss! Wait!"  
  
"I told you not to lie to me Ruby, I like to think that I can tell when somethings bothering my best friend." Weiss said as she continued to make her way out of the cafe. Stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder, she was spun around by Ruby, who had caught up.  
  
"Alright! I'm nervous because I didn't actually plan on studying at all. I asked you to meet me here because I want to take you out on a date! And I saw you come in and I got really nervous and I couldn't bring myself to ask you anymore." Ruby shouted out to Weiss and all the passerby.  
  
"Geez you don't have to shout it to the world you dunce!" Weiss snapped.  
  
"S-sorry Weiss."  
  
Weiss' expression softened. "You dolt, you were really nervous about this? I would love to go on a date with you Ruby. However I would like to drop off my books at home since we won't be studying."  
  
Ruby began to bouce up and down in excitement, "Y-y-you'll go out with me?"  
  
Weiss flicked Ruby on the forehead, "Now I didn't say anything about that Ruby Rose. I'll go on a date with you and if it goes well, then we'll talk. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Ruby was still excited, but turned it down seeing as she still had to impress the heiress. "It's, uhhhh, a surprise!" Ruby shouted as she skipped along the sidewalk.  
  
The duo continued on their way to Weiss' appartment. Ruby carried the conversation easily now that her initial nerves had been placiated.  
  
_"I can't believe that dolt finally mustered the courage to ask me out. I've been waiting so long. Even if the date is awful I'll still go out with her, so here's to hoping it's not awful."_ Weiss thought to herself as she listened to Ruby ramble about everything that caught her attention.  
  
_"I definitely should have planned this better! What should I take Weiss too? Gah! Yang said I should do something to impress her but she already has everything that she could want."_ Ruby's time was running out as she waited outside of Weiss' apartment.  
  
Ruby brought out her scroll and began searching for things that Weiss might enjoy that was going on in the city tonight.  
  
"So Ruby, where are we headed today?" Weiss asked as she appeared from inside the building.  
  
Ruby hastily stored her scroll, "Weisssss, I told you it was gonna be a surprise! Now come on we don't have too much time." She said as she lead the way to their destination.  
  
Ruby was getting nervous again and Weiss could tell. The conversation wasn't flowing out of her like usual, and the pep in her step was gone. Weiss let it go seeing as it was natural to be on a date with someone. Even if that someone so happened to be your best friend.  
  
"Ruby? Why are we heading back to the university? Did you forget something at your dorm?" Weiss asked as they began walking up the hill to the entrance of their school.  
  
"O-oh well you see, our date is happening here." Ruby mumbled.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, no, you see, Beacon University's orchestra is having their concert tonight and I thought it would be something you might like, maybe." Ruby explained.  
  
Weiss was surprised by this, "This is nice Ruby, but you like orchestra music?"  
  
"Me? Oh yeah totally. Don't worry about me Weiss, this'll be soo much fun."  
  
Weiss raised her brow at Ruby but decided against inquiring further.  
  
The pair made their way to the hall located on Beacon grounds. Ruby paid the admission and they found themselves seats.  
  
"I wonder what they're going to be playing?" Weiss wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'm sure it'll be good."  
  
_"I wonder if Ruby actually likes classical music, or if she's doing this for my sake."_ Weiss thought to herself as the master of ceremonies began to introduce the orchestra.  
  
The university's orchestra was actually very good by Weiss' standards. The first piece was an upbeat march that had the audience clapping along in the last section. During the second piece however, Weiss noticed Ruby begin to grow restless. Her leg began to bounce, she began to fidget with her hood. _"I knew it, she's only doing this for me."_  
  
Standing up from her seat, Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm. "Come with me." She said flatly. She lead Ruby out of the auditorium and into the hallway. "Ruby you don't actually like stuff like this do you?"  
  
Ruby sighed, "No, I guess not, but I wanted to do something that would someone of your class."  
  
Weiss laced her fingers through Ruby's. "You dolt, I like you, exactly because you've shown me things that people my class would never even think of doing. Now there's still time, let's do something we'll both enjoy."  
  
Ruby smiled with confidence. "I know something we can do, we just have to stop by my house really quick."  
  
Weiss smiled too before asking, "Your house? Or your dorm?"  
  
"Well either one would work, but my house is on the way." Ruby said as they began to leave the concert.  
  
They walked along the streets hand in hand, the concert had begun in the late afternoon and by now the sun was setting. The streets were scarce of people as many were in their houses for the night. Ruby and Weiss held easy conversation as they walked together. What little space was between them was eliminated as they walked shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Hold on Weiss, I'll be right back I just have to grab a few things." Ruby said as she walked up the driveway to her house.  
  
Weiss stopped and waited by bumblebee, "Okay Ruby, say hi to Yang for me."  
  
Ruby ran into the house and began to grab the necessary things. She ran into Yang in the hallway, "Hey, Yang, Weiss says hi too."  
  
"Hey Rubes, there's some sandwiches in the fridge if you two are hungry." Yang said as Ruby ran past her.  
  
"Okay thanks, Yang!" Ruby shouted. _"Yes! This is perfect, now I dont have to worry about food."_  
  
Having all of the necessary things she ran back outside. "Thanks for waiting Weiss! We can head out now." Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder and skipped up to Weiss. Ruby slipped her fingers through Weiss' and began to walk towards their final destination for the night. The sun had set now, and the sky was clear. The cool autumn air was crisp against their skin. The temperature was steadily dropping day by day. Ruby felt Weiss shiver against her shoulder.  
  
"Hold up Weiss. Here! For you." Ruby said stopping to give Weiss her hoodie.  
  
Weiss wrapped herself in the hoodie, "Thank you, Ruby." She laced her fingers with Ruby once more as they continued their walk. They approached a familiar forest path and Weiss began to wonder why they were going there.  
  
Weiss smiled, no matter the reason, she was sure she would enjoy it. She found everything she and Ruby did fun. They walked down the path in the cool night air. Weiss didn't have to worry about the cold now since she was so warm. The warmth from Ruby's hand seemed to radiate outward, throughout her entire body. The warmth she felt wrapped in Ruby's jacket. Weiss took a deep breath and the scent of roses filled her lungs. In a sense Ruby was a breath of fresh air for her. Ruby came into her life and showed her that she didn't need to be perfect and that everyone had their flaws.  
  
That Weiss had her flaws, and Ruby could still love her despite them. If anyone was perfect, in Weiss' eyes, it was Ruby. Ruby always saw the best in people, even in Weiss when they first met and Weiss was horrible to her.  
  
"Hey Ruby? Are we going to see Summer?"  
  
"Not quite Weiss, she'll be close by and we can go see her after if you'd like." Ruby replied as the two made their way deeper into the forest.  
  
Summer Rose was Ruby's mother, and Weiss had learned that she passed when Ruby was a young age. Weiss recalled the first time Ruby had brought her to Summer's gravestone was when Weiss finally admitted to Ruby being her best friend.  
  
_"Hi mom! I brought a friend today! Actually she's my best friend and her name is Weiss. She seems a little cold at first but I think she just needed a friend."_  
  
_"Oh how right you were Ruby, without you I'd still be a cold person shutting out the world. Now I have friends that care about me and it's all because you saw the best in me through everything."_ Weiss thought. She remembered that she also admitted a lot to Summer the first time they visited. It had been after Ruby had run off, and left her alone at the grave.  
  
_"Hello Miss Rose. I can't explain to you how much Ruby means to me. I could never say this while she was present, but the happiness I feel now, is all thanks to Ruby. She was the only person who wanted to be friends with me for who I was, and through her I now have many friends who care about me."_  
  
They arrived at the same cliffside Summer's tombstone was located, but Weiss could tell they would have to walk further to get to it. This area on the cliff had grass and wildflowers growing, and the treeline ended a few meters before the edge. It made for a nice clearing to relax in.  
  
Ruby let go of Weiss' hand and began to rummage through her bag. She brought out a blanket and laid it down on the grass. She then brought out two sandwiches, "It's not much but I got lucky since these were already made when I got home." Ruby patted the ground next to her signaling Weiss to join her on the large blanket.  
  
Weiss sat next to her friend and accepted dinner. "A picnic in the forest at night? This sure is interesting."  
  
"Oh this isn't a picnic Weiss, or well I guess it technically is, but I just grabbed these since we hadn't eaten yet, and it just so happens that what I really wanted to do needed to be outside and at night."  
  
Weiss giggled, "Slow down Ruby, so what is it that you really wanted to do?"  
  
Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Haha, sorry I kind of rambled there. We're here to stargaze Weiss." Ruby said as she grasped Weiss' hand again. They were in the perfect location to stargaze as the light from the city did not reach out this far to pollute the sky.  
  
They quickly ate their sandwich and then laid back to observe the stars. Thousands of twinkling stars littered the sky just for them. The cold air cause Weiss to subconsciously lay a little closer to Ruby as her body was seeking warmth. As they laid there Weiss realized that over the course of their friendship, Ruby had become the person Weiss cherished the most. Her first real friend, and someone she could turn to for anything. Ruby was there for her whenever she needed it and she was there for Ruby. They were the best of friends and recently they were inseparable. She owed her happiness to Ruby entirely, she knew that. However the moment she realized it those years ago, she knew, she knew that she loved Ruby.  
  
"I'm really glad you came out with me tonight Weiss. I'm sorry I messed up a little at the start though." Ruby said as they coninued to gaze skyward.  
  
"I'm glad I came out too Ruby, this right here, is perfect." Weiss replied.  
  
A shooting star streaked across the sky burning up in a display of light.  
  
"Hey Weiss? I love you. I really do, mom always told me to see the best in people and I always tried my best too. But before we became friends I just wasn't very happy. You're the reason I feel this happy now Weiss. I love you." Ruby confessed.  
  
Weiss sat up and turned to reply to the confession but was stopped by the sight she saw. Ruby's eyes were one of Weiss' favortie things about her. They were beautiful, a shining silver in a dark world, eyes that could see the best in any situation, in any person.  
  
But tonight they shimmered. Silver irises reflected the scenery before her. Weiss could see herself in those eyes. Framed by a million stars, Weiss was lost in her gaze. She wondered if that's how Ruby saw her all the time, just as she saw Ruby as a shining star in the dark of night.  
  
"I, I love you too Ruby. More than you can imagine, without you I don't think I would ever know this happiness or this freedom. Thank you Ruby." Weiss said as she continued to gaze into Ruby's eyes.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend Weiss?" Ruby asked sitting up with Weiss.  
  
"There is nothing else I would rather want in the world, Ruby Rose, than to be yours." Weiss said as she cupped the younger girls cheek. She leaned in to capture Ruby's lips with her own and under the starry sky they shared their first kiss. Even with her eyes closed Weiss swore she could still see shooting stars as the kiss was everything she ever wanted.  
  
They broke apart and laid back down to continue to stare out into the night sky. This time Ruby was cuddled up into Weiss' side. They stayed like that for a while exchanging kisses occasionally. There was no where else Weiss would rather be than here with her first real friend, and first love. Here under the celestial expanse surronded in warmth and the scent of roses. No where else than right her with her rose.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A spring date for white rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811984) by [HeinousKim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousKim/pseuds/HeinousKim)




End file.
